Damn you, Hikari
by SGPMM
Summary: I guess it's another fic about Daisuke/Hikari/Takeru again, but it isn't a chibi fic... it's a mean ficeroo... so beware... Takeru's the evil duderoo in this, and Hikari has to figure out what is wrong. What's Daisuke's purpose though?


Author's Noteroos (Notes): A ficeroo (fic) I thought of at scheroo (school) because I was boroo (bored) and I just felt like writing a fic which involves the Digimon Adventure Zero Two peperoos (peoples), also I felt like being the evil duderoo (dude) and writing a ficeroo where Takeroo (Takeru) is also an evil duderoo.

Y Especial apunte _or_ Und noch etwas zu sagen _or _Something else to be said (for the people who don't know Spanish or German!): No offense to any characters, they're all cool, even Takeroo, but this is just a FICTION STORY, so if you flame, it's your fault you thought that it was offending or some crappy stufferoo (stuff) as if that.

And I never put a disclaimer…. Just know that.

# Damn you, Hikari

"Bitch!!!"Takeru shouted at Hikari who was practically unaware of what she had done.

"Come on Takeru, what's wrong?" She followed him through the school hallways.

"What's wrong!? As if you didn't know!"He said turning around in a swift circle.

"I don't know!" She cried out to his red hot, gleaming and upset eyes.

"Oh really?" Sarcastic reply said.

"Wha-a-a-t?" She kinda made the "a" sound a bit longer.

A sigh. "Never mind! Leave me alone!"He turned counter clockwise and left.

"Please…?" Her voice trailed off in the winds of the other classmates passing by.

"Damn you, Yagami Hikari…" He said under his breath.

She saw him disappear in the mists of people as their blurry selves blockaded the scene from her eyes and Takeru was-not there anymore.

"Hey Hikari! What's up?"Daisuke dropped a hand in front of her misty eyes.

"I-hate-you." She said in an utterly sounding voice.

"What did I do???" He said.

Rolled her eyes. "Please go away."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you here."

"Why not?"

"Because you are too annoying!" She shouted.

"Oh come on, I know you better than that, of course you want me to stay!" He said quite happy, with a lot of confidence.

"Ugh… did you know you are an idiot?"

"Yeah." He responded dryly.

"Well, idiots shouldn't annoy people like me." 

"Are there any other people like you? Because there's only one Hikari I know, and that's you!" He pointed to her and grinned at her.

She cracked a little grin."Oh well, just don't be too annoying or you have to leave me alone got it?" She said.

"Yep." 

"But only until Takeru talks to me again, then you have to seriously go." 

"Yep."

He rocked on his heels, as he tucked his hands in his pockets and watched Hikari think stuff through.

"Do you know why Takeru could be mad at me?" 

"Dunno."

"Do you think he'll talk to me again?"

"Dunno."

"What are the chances of me being able to see him?"

"Dunno."

"Can you stop being annoying???"

"Dunno." 

"Daisuke, listen to what I am saying!!!" She whacked him on the head with her books.

"Ow! Geez Hikari, when you babble about your boyfriend, or shall I say ex-boyfriend, it's annoying enough!" Daisuke said.

"Oh… that's right, you're the annoying guy who is like-what? Obsessed with me?"

"Yep!" He said proudly.

"I still hate you."

"That's nice." He was looking at some other chicks when she was talking.

"What???"

"That's nice." He repeated.

"You're an idiot."

"Uh huh."He turned back to her.

"What?" He said again.

"Never mind!Come on, lets go see why Takeru is avoiding me." She grabbed his collar and pulled him with her.

"Aw come on! Drop him and be with me!" He opened his arms wide and was pointing to himself.

"No way!" She looked at him disgustedly.

"Uh huh, suuure."He said.

"No, never will I be with you!" She shouted.

'You go think that now…' Daisuke thought. He grinned at her again.

"Why the hell are you staring at me and grinning as well??"

"You have a much more beautiful face when you aren't mad…" He said as he looked dreamily at her.

"Ugh, just remember one thing, I hate you, and nothing will change that… ever!"She scowled.

"Uh huh…" Responded, still staring at her.

"Let's go now." She pulled at his collar again and dragged him with her.

  
  


"**A/N** Sucks, I know… Oh well I tried. Though I will continue this, but you wont get what you think it'll turn into. It won't end up a happy ending. "-Taken from previous old ficeroo… yeah, well this is something like that, except this one is the zero two kind and my other one is zero one.Which fic am I talking about?It's the really old one called "What makes you think I like you?" I'm probably gonna continue that fic soon… hehe… yeah… till whenever, tell me your thoughts if you want to, and this was probably inspired to write from Californian Devil's un-continued stories of "Rough."They're pretty cool (to me) you might disagree with me though…


End file.
